Midnight
by BBQkitten
Summary: She quickly came to the conclusion that, in order for them to realize their undying love for each other, she would, literally, have to force their lips together. Requested by blackravens4.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

It wasn't something either of them had expected to happen. Though, in hindsight, they supposed that it was inevitable. They had too much chemistry and history between them for the two men to become anything but lovers. It hadn't taken long for Rukia to see the growing sexual tension between the pair and act on it. Her original plan had to been drop hints to them in hopes that her "passing thoughts" could turn into a desire that neither one of them could ignore. Of course, it didn't take long for the youngest Kuchiki to remember that her two best friends were two of the densest people she had ever had the privilege to meet. She quickly came to the conclusion that, in order for them to realize their undying love for each other, she would, literally, have to force their lips together.

And that was exactly what she did.

Ichigo had just returned to the Seireitei for another visit after being brutally shoved out by a very disgruntled Rukia for no apparent reason. His crazy little black haired friend ambushed him as soon as he stepped through the Senkaimon. The nutty shinigami proceeded to drag him to the Kuchiki manor by his arm, taking little care to make sure she didn't dislocate his shoulder, much to his chagrin. The substitute was then forced to sit through hours of Rukia's random chatter about what ever trivial events had happened in her life in the two weeks that he had been gone—apparently he missed a lot. It wasn't until the moon had risen far above the horizon that he was granted relief.

There was a loud, harsh knock on the door and Renji came in, smiling widely. "So Rukia, where's this sake you promised me?" He asked, rubbing his belly as though just the thought of sake made him hungry.

Rukia glared slightly, "Impatient are we? Well you'll just have to wait because I was just telling Ichigo about what Matsumoto-san and I did yesterday."

Ichigo shook his head frantically, waving his hands in front of his face. "It's alright, Rukia, you don't want to leave Renji just standing here. That'd be rude as a hostess."

Rukia's glare deepened as she stood up, hauling Ichigo to his feet as well. "Leave your swords here. I'm not going to have drunk idiots running around the Kuchiki Manor with weapons."

"But I'm not going to be drinking," Ichigo protested, a scowl firmly set on his face.

Rukia pointed towards a corner where Renji's and Rukia's zanpaktous already laid. "You've never seen Renji drunk," she said, ignoring the red-head's indignant cry.

Ichigo huffed angrily and placed his sword next to the others begrudgingly before following the two shinigami lieutenants through the paper door and down the hall. Ichigo's eyes wandered as they traveled through the maze of halls, admiring the classic Edo artwork that adorned the walls and corners. "Say, Rukia," Ichigo began, tearing his eyes away from a rather raunchy painting, "Where's Byakuya? Isn't he usually trying to run me out by now?"

Rukia sighed exasperatedly, "Nii-sama is away on clan business through this weekend." She stopped suddenly causing Ichigo to bump into her and topple backwards into Renji's chest in his haste to right his position. Ichigo blushed and quickly removed himself from the red-head's arms and muttered an inaudible apology as Rukia grinned maliciously and opened the door slightly and ushered the two men inside. "This is Nii-sama's and my personal kitchen. Sometimes Nii-sama gets the urge to cook so he had his own kitchen set up near our personal quarters which he graciously allows me to use."

Ichigo and Renji quickly walked into the darkened room, fearful of the possibility of having to endure another long rant about how "kind" and "wonderful" her _Nii-sama_ was. Before either of them could react the door slammed shut behind them and a wicked cackle sounded from the other side along with the sound of a key turning.

"The sexual tension is absolutely ridiculous between the two of you," Rukia's voice called through the door, her words causing a blush the cover both the boy's cheeks. "I'll let you two out in a few hours after you've thoroughly familiarized yourselves with the inside of each other's mouths." She began to walk away before she paused and turned around, shouting, "And don't even think about knocking the door down. I'll tell Nii-sama you two did it in a drunken rage and then you'll have to deal with his wrath." Both boys groaned, neither finding a loophole in her reasoning, Byakuya would never believe them over Rukia; they were doomed.

The boys looked around uncomfortably, quickly noticing that they were not in fact in a kitchen but rather a small, empty storage closet. Renji groaned and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until he reached the floor, keeping his knees in close so Ichigo had enough room on the other side of the tiny space. "I don't know what's gotten into that woman," The red-head ranted, glancing over at Ichigo in the dim light that seeped through the tiny ventilation window. "She must be completely off her hinges. I feel bad for the poor guy that ends up with her."

There was a growl from the other side of the door, "I heard that!"

Renji barked humorlessly laugh, "You were supposed to, psychopath!"

Rukia harrumphed and stomped down the hall, leaving the two peeved shinigami alone in the enclosed space. Ichigo sighed and slid down the wall, crossing his legs so as to not kick his storage room companion.

After a while Renji lightly tapped his head against the door. "Damn," he muttered, striking his head again, "She didn't even give me the sake she promised."

Ichigo snorted, reminding the red-head that he wasn't alone. "We've just been locked in a _cupboard_ and you're worried about _sake_?"

Renji nodded innocently. "I'm bored and it's not like Rukia's gonna let us out anytime soon. Not to mention she did promise me some."

Ichigo shook his head and laughed as Renji gave him an impish grin. They were silent for a few minutes before Ichigo spoke up, "How long do you think that she-devil is going to keep us hostage?"

A thoughtful look crossed the lieutenant's face before looking calculatingly at the berry. "I think I know a way to get us out of here quicker, though I'm not sure you'll go for it."

Ichigo gave him a suspicious look and carefully drawled, "What are you thinking?"

Renji sighed and moved on to his knees, getting uncomfortably close to the human. In one quick motion, the red-head grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and crashed his soft lips against his own. Ichigo, frozen in shock, did nothing to stop Renji as he continued to meld his lips against the younger's. After a few moments, Renji pulled back slightly to catch the berry's reaction, when he didn't Renji shook his shoulders slightly, "Look," he started, "I know I'm a great kisser and all but you gotta do something." When Ichigo still didn't move, his eyes staring blankly ahead, Renji growled and scooted closer to him. "Scream; hit me—I don't care! Just do something so I know I didn't break you."

Before the lieutenant could react, Ichigo lurched forwards into his arms and dove in for another searing kiss. He wrapped his lean arms around Renji's neck and moved his lips vigorously the now stunned red-head. It didn't take more than a few seconds however before Renji was eagerly pushing back, easily dominating the young human's mouth. Renji's lips felt like fire against the young substitute as they deepened the kiss. Renji plunged his tongue into the berry's mouth, leaving no area untouched.

Finally, they separated in order to take deep gulps of much needed oxygen. Renji leaned back slightly, smirking as he opened his mouth and shouted towards the door, "Happy now, Rukia?"

The door quietly opened and Rukia poked her head in, a dark blush covering her cheeks. "Very," she muttered, opening the door wider and backing out to allow the two access to the hallway.

Renji wasted no time standing up, holding out a hand for the berry to take. The red-head pulled Ichigo up and led him to the hallway where he quickly wrapped his muscled arm tightly around the human's smaller shoulders. "I believe," Renji began, "That you owe me sake, Rukia."

Rukia nodded, smirking slightly as she observed Ichigo who, while looking slightly uncomfortable, gave no indication that he wanted the arm to leave. As the young Kuchiki led the new couple to the real private kitchen she had the overwhelming desire to cackle hysterically in glee.

**AN: This was requested by **blackravens4**forever ago and I've just now had time to actually sit down and write. It felt really good; I haven't been able to sit down and just **_**write**_** in what feels like a millennium. So I'm glad that I could do this. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it (I love to hear opinions)!**


End file.
